herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jacques Blanc
Jacques Blanc is one of two main protagonists (the other being Samanosuke Akechi) in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege. This is also the first game in which a Westerner wields the Oni Power. Jacques' likeness is that of French actor Jean Reno. Reno performed the French voice talents for his character as well. However, due to his busy schedule at the time, he couldn't do the English voice work. Another voice actor, Paul Mercier, did the work in Reno's place. Jacques was born in 1968, which makes him 36 at the time of the Genma invasion. He was raised in Paris, and is currently a member of the Direction Generale de la Securite Exterieure's (General Directorate for External Security), under the 29th SA Operations Division of the French Military, an elite squad whose specialty is covert operations. Jacques' favorite weapons are his FN P90 custom submachine gun and his .45 automatic pistol. He is also an avid lover of motorcycles and owns one as well. Jacques is extremely intelligent and is also a top athlete. He is currently one of the unit's top members. Along with Jacques, his best friend Phillipe is also a member, along with First Lieutenant Michelle Aubert. He is also a widower with a ten-year-old son named Henri. His wife died in a car accident while protecting their son. As a result, Jacques and Henri share a bond strong enough for Henri to realize when his father is in trouble. However, Henri doesn't like the fact that he is dating Michelle, and isn't afraid to show it. Appearance Jacques' outfit consists of a shirt and a blue SA trenchcoat. The coat is bulletproof and serves as armor for the members of Jacques' unit. A utility belt in which he keeps spare magazines for his handgun is around his waist. A pair of fatigue pants and combat boots complete the outfit. The Genma Invasion of Paris While placing a call to his son Henri, Jacques gets a call from Phillipe on his radio, requesting backup. The Genma clan's invasion of Paris has begun and the Genma soldiers are killing every human they can find. Jacques rides his motorcycle and rushes off to help in repelling the demons. As Jacques rushes to Phillipe's aid, Phillipe's squad is currently engaging several Genma in the streets. The squad is wiped out and Phillipe is seriously wounded. When all is lost, Jacques wipes out several Genma with his bike. Armed with a FN P90 submachine gun, Jacques holds the Genma at bay until he is out of ammunition. Just as things seem bleak for Jacques and his friend, a third person - a Japanese man wearing red samurai armor - emerges from the nearby alley. Armed with his katana, the newcomer quickly dispatches the Genma with ease. The samurai is Samanosuke Akechi, the Red Oni, who was brought to modern-day Paris due to the Genma scientist Guildenstern's experiments in time rifts. Puzzled as to why a samurai is in Paris, Jacques and Phillipe both find themselves caught in a time rift and are warped back to 1582, much to Samanosuke's dismay. Miscellaneous Aside from Jacques Blanc, who worked for the D.G.S.E., Reno is also known to play two other roles in which his characters are part of the D.G.S.E. He played Phillipe Roache in the 1998 film Godzilla, and as Bezu Fache in the movie version of The DaVinci Code. Category:Officials Category:Parents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Samurais Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:War Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Warriors